AME
by Sorayuki Nichan
Summary: Nakama No Monogatari Challenge, Bleach Fanfiction Author Forum. Aku pernah bertanya seperti ini, “Manusia yang mati akan dibimbing oleh shinigami ke Soulsociety, kalau shinigami yang mati dia akan kemana Rukia?” Kini aku tahu jawabannya. Last Chapter!
1. Without You

**Summary :** Aku pernah bertanya seperti ini, "Manusia yang mati akan dibimbing oleh shinigami ke soulsociety, kalau shinigami yang mati dia akan kemana Rukia?", sekarang aku tahu jawabannya-HATI.

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Friendship/angst

**Pairing :** IchigoXRukia

* * *

**A Fic For Nakama no Monogatari Challenge**

**Bleach** by Tite Kubo

**Hujan** **di** **Bulan** **Juni** by Sapardi Djoko

***

**AME**

**..Ni-chan d`Sorayuki`s Present..**

* * *

**Hujan di Bulan Juni**

**Tak ada yang lebih tabah dari hujan di bulan Juni**

**dirahasiakannya rintik rindunya**

**kepada pohon berbunga itu**

**Tak ada yang lebih bijak dari hujan Juni**

**dihapusnya jejak – jejak kakinya**

**yang ragu – ragu di jalan itu**

**Tak ada yang yang lebih arif dari hujan bulan Juni**

**dibiarkannya yang tak terucap**

**diserap akar pohon bunga itu**

* * *

Sosuke Aizen. Kini Soulsociety telah mengubur nama itu dalam ingatannya. Iblis perebut _hogyoku _sekaligus pemacu peperangan sengit antara warga Soulsociety dan Hueco mundo itu saat ini memang telah tiada. Perang memang telah berakhir, menjadi kenangan dan sejarah yang tidak akan terlupakan walau semuanya perlahan – lahan akan terhapus oleh sang waktu.

Ya, perang memang telah berakhir setahun yang lalu. Semuanya selesai. Walau begitu hollow tidak akan pernah bisa musnah begitu saja. Tugas shinigami pun masih berlanjut setelah perang itu berakhir. Sama halnya seperti kehidupan. Kehidupan akan terus berlanjut walau semua takkan bisa kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama dan bertahap untuk mengubur semua ingatan pahit tentang perang, buth proses yang cukup panjang untuk itu, atau tidak sama sekali. Karena pada kenyataannya ingatan pahit itu tetaplah kenangan. Tetaplah masa lalu yang nantinya akan menyongsong hari ini dan masa depan.

Yah…itulah perang. Terkadang karena itu, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa terlupakan, ada sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa kembali. Ada sesuatu yang hilang, ada sesuatu yang harus dikorbankan dan yang terpenting dari semua itu adalah, ada sesuatu yang kini sudah diwariskan padaku – HATI

* * *

Aku melangkahkan salah satu kakiku keluar rumah. Aku terdiam. Berhenti berjalan dan menengadah ke langit. Kulihat gumpalan – gumpalan awan hitam menghiasi langit saat ini, disertai kilatan – kilatan cahaya tanpa suara. Sepertinya hujan akan turun. Ya, hujan yang sangat kubenci. Aku termenung, memandangi jalan di depan rumahku. Tempat pertama kali saat aku menjadi seorang shinigami pengganti. Suatu hal yang merubah hidupku sampai sekarang.

"Bukan shinigami, namaku Kuchiki Rukia."

"Begitu, aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Kita berdoa saja semoga ini tidak menjadi perkenalan kita yang terakhir."

Tiba – tiba aku mengingat kembali percakapan saat itu. Percakapan sederhanaku dengan Rukia. Perkenalanku pertama kali dengan orang yang merubah hidupku. Hidupku yang awalnya biasa saja-siswa SMA yang bisa melihat hantu- hingga menjadi seorang shinigami pengganti. Awalnya aku memang membenci pekerjaan ini, bagaimana tidak? Siapa yang mau bertempur dengan makhluk menjijikan bernama hollow? Tapi, lama – lama itu semua berubah begitu aku berteman dengan Rukia. Gadis shinigami bodoh yang rela mentransfer kekuatan shinigaminya padaku, walau dia tahu bahwa itu semua akan membahayakan hidupnya. Tekadku berubah, yang awalnya aku ingin 'membalas budiku' padanya, menjadi 'ingin melindungi' semua orang yang kuanggap berharga.

'bip...bip..bip...'

Aku tersentak mendengar bunyi itu, bunyi yang menandakan bahwa tugasku sebagai shinigami pengganti pun dimulai. Segera aku kembali ke rumah, tepatnya ke dalam kamarku. Aku mengambil soul candy di sakuku, menelannya dan keluarlah wujud shinigamiku, dengan zanpakutou setinggi badan yang cukup berat dan besar ini. Kemudian kuraih boneka berisik yang slalu menemaniku setiap hari di kamar ini. Ku keluarkan mod soul yang ada di boneka beruang itu secara paksa. Kemudian, ku masukkan ke dalam mulut tubuhku sendiri yang saat ini sedang tersungkur di bawah kasur.

"Bueh... ohok ohok, pelan – pelan bisa kan Ichigo?" protes mod soul mesum yang sekarang berada dalam tubuhku itu.

"Berisik Kon, aku harus pergi, kuserahkan yang di sini padamu," kataku dengan posisi yang sedang bersiap – siap melompat dari jendela kamarku.

"Ada hollow lagi ya?" tanyanya seraya menatapku.

"Pastinya bodoh," jawabku seadanya.

"Hati – hati Ichigo, di luar hujan dan kau ingat kan ini hari apa?" raut wjah bodoh itu berubah menjadi sedikit sedih di mataku. Aku terdiam sejenak dan menatap lurus ke depan, melihat rintik – rintik hujan yang maish belum terlalu deras di luar sana. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, kemudian cepat – cepat kubuka kembali.

"Tentu saja aku ingat," kataku tanpa melihat ke arah Kon dan segera pergi menuju tempat dimana hollow itu berada.

* * *

Hollow itu menyerangku dengan tentakelnya. Aku memang berhasil menghindar, tetapi aku tidak punya kesempatan sedikitpun untuk membalas. Hingga akhirnya aku mendapatkan timing yang pas. Aku mengayunkan pedangku dalam satu garis lurus yang sama dengan tempat dimana hollow itu berada. Cukup dengan satu serangan ini, aku akan menghancurkannya.

"Getsuga Tenshou....!!" teriakku penuh keyakinan.

Sebuah serangan berwarna hitam mengenai tepat di bagian kepala hollow itu, memotongnya menjadi dua bagian. Hollow itu pun perlahan menghilang disertai suara raungan khas hollow, entah itu suara jeritan atau tangisan.

* * *

Aku menyusuri jalan menuju rumahku masih dalam wujud shinigami. Hujan masih turun, seolah mengingatkanku kembali pada sosoknya, memori tentangnya dan apapun yang ada pada dirinya. Aku berhenti berjalan. Kutatap sungai yang sedikit bergelombang karena hujan. Aku termenung sesaat, kemudian kualihkan pandanganku kembali ke jalan itu. Tidak terlalu ramai, karena saat ini memang sedang hujan. Memoriku tentangna kembali datang. Seolah ada suatu roda yang berputar di otakku. Roda yang memaksaku untuk memutar dan menuju ingatanku ke memori saat aku bersama dengannya di tempat ini, di jalan ini. Jalan yang selalu kulewati saat pulang sekolah bersama dengannya. Jalan yang penuh dengan kenangan dan makna.

Ya...aku memang merindukannya, merindukan senyumnya, meridukan tingkah bodohnya dan merindukan apa saja yang ada dalqm dirinya. Yah...aku rindu padamu Rukia.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Hujan di Bulan Juni**

**Tak ada yang lebih tabah dari hujan di bulan Juni**

**dirahasiakannya rintik rindunya**

**kepada pohon berbunga itu**

**Tak ada yang lebih bijak dari hujan Juni**

**dihapusnya jejak – jejak kakinya**

**yang ragu – ragu di jalan itu**

**Tak ada yang yang lebih arif dari hujan bulan Juni**

**dibiarkannya yang tak terucap**

**diserap akar pohon bunga itu

* * *

**

* * *

Hyaaa... Diawali dengan puisi dan diakhiri dengan puisi juga. Sebenarnya ceritanya emang gak nyambung sama itu puisi. Yah sebenarnya saya cuma mau memamerkan puisi **Hujan di Bulan Juni **karya Sapardi Djoko Darmo.

Huft...Yasudahlah, ini fic untuk Nakama no Monogatari Challenge. Pokonya **REVIEW** dalam bentuk apapun diterima, **flame** atau yang lain juga gak pa pa asal membangun

Yang penting **REVIEW~**

**Ajo Klik Ijo - ijo di bawah ini!!**


	2. Crying Rain

**Summary :** Aku pernah bertanya seperti ini, "Manusia yang mati akan dibimbing oleh shinigami ke Soulsociety, kalau shinigami yang mati dia akan kemana Rukia?", sekarang aku tahu jawabannya-HATI.

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Friendship/Angst

**Pairing :** IchigoXRukia

**(A/N)**

Kata 'aku' di sini berarti Ichigo POV

* * *

**Fic For Nakama no Monogatari Challenge**

**Bleach** by Tite Kubo

**AME**

**Chapter 2 : Crying Rain  
**

**..Ni-chan d`Sorayuki`s Present..**

* * *

**Terkadang aku berfikir seperti ini, **

"**Orang yang berdiri di tengah hujan benar-benar keren..."**

**Karena walau menangis sekalipun, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu. **

**Jadi tidak perlu menutupi kesedihan sampai harus dikhawatirkan orang lain kan?**

* * *

Sepasang bola mata coklat itu menatap lurus ke langit yang saat ini sedang tidak berwarna biru. Tetes demi tetes air hujan membasahi tubuhnya yang sedang berdiri mematung itu. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke atas. Dan dia pun tidak beranjak dari tempat dan posisi itu sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya cukup keras.

"Hei baka Ichigo!!" Rukia mengembangkan payung chappy-nya dan berlari kecil ke arah Ichigo. Sedangkan yang dipanggilnya cuma diam dan tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Kenapa diam di sini? Jadi basah semua kan?" Rukia menghampiri Ichigo dan berusaha memayungi cowok berambut orange yang tingginya jauh di atasnya itu.

"Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Ichigo balik.

"Kalau diam dan hujan-hujanan di sini bisa sakit tahu. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana dengan tugas shinigaminya?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo, masih dengan usahanya untuk memayungi cowok berambut orange itu.

"Hehe, kau mengkhawatirkanku ya?" goda Ichigo dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Apa? Tidak!!" bantah Rukia tegas.

"Dasar pendek, sini biar aku yang membawa payungnya," Ichigo meraih payung chappy itu dari tangan Rukia setelah dia memperhatikan Rukia yang dari tadi berjinjit-jinjit kesusahan untuk memayunginya.

"Cih, iya iya kau tinggi strawberry," Rukia menggembungkan pipinya, sedikit kesal dengan sebutan Ichigo untuknya tadi. Dan mereka mulai berjalan santai bersama.

"Kau tahu Rukia, sebenarnya aku benci hujan," Ichigo memandang lurus ke depan, mengamati air yang jatuh dari ujung-ujung payung chappy yang melindungi dirinya dan Rukia dari hujan.

Rukia melirik sedikit ke arah Ichigo, kemudian ia merentangkan tangan kanannya lurus ke depan, hingga tetes-tetes air hujan jatuh ke tangan kanannya dari ujung-ujung payung chappy yang dipakainya dengan Ichigo saat ini.

"Kenapa?" Rukia menarik tangan kanannya dan menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo dengan refleks ikut menoleh ke arah Rukia tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis itu. Kemudian segera ia alihkan pandangannya ke depan, menatap kosong pada jalanan yang basah dan sedikit becek karena guyuran hujan yang kali ini tidak terlalu deras.

"Aku juga tidak suka hujan, tapi bukan berarti aku benci hujan. Kau tahu Ichigo? Terkadang aku berfikir orang yang berdiri di tengah hujan benar-benar keren.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Karena walau menangis sekalipun tidak akan ada orang yang tahu. Jadi tidak perlu menutupi kesedihan sampai harus dikhawatikan orang lain," tambah Rukia yang ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Ichigo cuma diam mendengar ucapan Rukia.

"Orang yang kusayangi hilang saat hujan, makanya aku benci hujan," Ichigo mulai angkat bicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Rukia memang sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Ichigo barusan. Dia memang penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Ichigo, tapi ditekannya rasa penasarannya itu.

"Oh begitu...," kata Rukia pelan. Ichigo melirik sedikit ke arah Rukia, sedikit terkejut dengan respon Rukia yang menurutnya terlalu simpel.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya apapun Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Rukia yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kalau aku bertanya, apa kau mau menjawabnya?" pertanyaan balik Rukia itu sedikit mengejutkan bagi Ichigo. Benar juga, kalau Rukia menanyakan tentang hal itu, apa dia akan menjawabnya?

"Dengar ya, aku tidak bisa melangkah jauh ke dalam hatimu tanpa 'kotoran' yang melekat, jadi aku akan menunggu...," Rukia sedikit membuat jeda pada perkataannya, kemudian dia meneruskannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Ichigo.

"Menunggu sampai suatu saat kau berfikir 'tidak apa-apa untuk bicara', maka saat itu tiba bicaralah padaku, sampai saat itu aku akan menunggumu," lanjutnya seraya menatap tajam ke arah Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo cuma diam dan tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Rukia barusan.

"Terima kasih, Rukia..." kata Ichigo pelan.

**-End of Flashack-**

* * *

Aku masih menyusuri jalan ini dengan langkah gontai. Sesekali aku terdiam, menatap ke arah langit yang tak kunjung berwarna biru itu sambil tersenyum, tetes demi tetes air yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku saat ini, kembali mengingatkanku tentang memori-memori berhargaku dengannya.

Ya...dialah Kuchiki Rukia, seorang partner sekaligus orang yang mengubah total seluruh hidupku. Rukialah orang yang telah menyelematkanku dan anggota keluargaku saat itu. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu memahami perasaan dan pikiran rumitku. Orang yang memberikan sebuah kehangatan padaku dengan senyumnya. Orang yang memberikanku kesejukan dengan kepolosan dan kebodohannya. Orang yang selalu menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan dengan perkataannya. Orang yang sangat berarti bagiku, sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, teman yang tidak bisa kulindungi.

* * *

Secangkir teh hangat menemaniku dalam diam. Udara sangat dingin hari ini. Langit juga tak kunjung berhenti menangis sejak tadi pagi. Aku menatap bosan keluar jendela kamarku. Kenapa hari ini harus hujan? Kenapa tidak besok atau kemarin saja? Aku benci hujan! Aku benci bulan Juni! Apalagi hujan pada hari ini.

"Haahhh..."

Aku menghela nafas untuk untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, membuka laci meja belajarku, kemudian ku keluarkan sesuatu dari dalam situ. Sebuah boneka berwarna putih dengan kepala yang tercekik oleh suatu tali yang mengikatnya ke atas. Boneka yang dipercaya dapat menangkal hujan, teruterubozu.

Kugantungkan boneka itu di jendela kamar. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat, kutarik bibirku, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Ada sebuah kerinduan yang tersimpan dalam hatiku saat menatap boneka itu.

Aku menopang daguku dengan satu tangan dan tetap bertahan dalam posisi ini selama beberapa saat, terkadang tanganku memainkan teruterubozu yang kugantung di jendela kamarku tadi. Sampai kulihat seseorang dengan pakaian shinigami, berambut merah dan bertato memanggil namaku cukup keras dari kejauhan.

"Hei, Ichigo...!!" Renji melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku, membuatku bangkit dari dudukku.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke sini Babon!?" tanyaku ketus.

"Ada perlu apa katamu? Kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?" tanyanya serius. Aku menundukan kepala, membuang muka dari tatapan tajamnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat," jawabku pelan.

"Dasar bodoh!! Kalau ingat kenapa tidak segera pergi ke Soulsociety!? Aku menunggumu tahu!!" teriaknya seraya menarik kerah bajuku.

"Apa kau pikir aku pantas ke 'sana'? Aku sudah tidak punya muka lagi Renji, aku gagal melindunginya saat itu," kutahan emosiku, aku tidak mau berdebat dengan Renji saat ini. Kulepaskan genggaman eratnya dari kerah bajuku.

"BUUKK"

Suatu pukulan keras mengenai wajahku saat ini. Sakit, kesal dan bingung. Itulah yang ada di benakku sekarang, dasar sial!! Kenapa juga si Babon bodoh itu memukulku?

"Ichigo!! Kau pikir Rukia suka melihatmu seperti ini!? Bukan ini yang dia harapkan dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo!!" Babon merah itu berteriak marah padaku.

"Memangnya kau pikir apa yang harus kuperbuat, hah!? Semuanya sudah terlambat Renji!!" aku membentaknya, mau tidak mau aku juga ikutan emosi padanya.

"Kembalilah menjadi Ichigo yang dulu, kumohon...," nada suara si Babon itu merendah,

"Rukia menunggu kita untuk menemuinya Ichigo, sebagai sahabatnya," lanjutnya pelan.

Aku sedikit tesentak mendengar perkataan Renji barusan, 'sebagai sahabat' katanya? Pantaskah aku disebut sebagai sahabatnya? Sahabat yang bahkan tak mampu untuk melindunginya?

Aku terhanyut cukup lama dalam pikiranku sendiri, sampai aku memutuskan untuk menyetujui ajakan Renji. Kami berjalan bersama menuju Soulsociety dalam diam. Terhanyut dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Hujan memang sudah agak reda saat ini. Dan suasana yang hening ini lagi-lagi membuat otakku kembali memutar memoriku tentang Rukia.

**Flashback**

"Nih untukumu!!"

"Apa ini?" tanya Ichigo kebingungan.

"Sudah jelas itu gelang bodoh!! Gelang persahabatan," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum puas.

"Gelang persahabatan? Apa-apaan itu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Sudah pakai saja!! Itu untuk membuktikan bahwa kita teman, aku juga memberikan itu pada Renji!!" jelas Rukia bersemangat.

"Ta-tapi ada gambar kelincinya," kata Ichigo pelan, diikuti sweatdrop besar dibagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Bagus kan? Sudah untung kupilihkan yang bagus!! Sudah pakai saja, cepat!!" Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tidak mau!! Memalukan tau!! Kau ini ada-ada saja!!" tolak Ichigo mentah-mentah.

"Apa katamu? Seenaknya saja kau bicara, cepat pakai!!" perintah Rukia sambil berusaha memakaikan gelang itu pada Ichigo.

"Tidak mau, pendek!!"

"Strawberry!!"

"Pendek!!"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Aku sedikit tersenyum saat mengingat kembali kenangan itu. Sayang, saat ini aku tidak sedang membawa gelang bodoh itu. Yang kubawa cuma teruterubozu dan selembar kertas bodoh dalam saku baju shinigamiku.

"Hei!! Apa kau gila?" tanya Renji tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau tersenyum sendiri tadi....," jelasnya seraya menatap khawatir ke arahku.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku seadanya.

"Dasar aneh!! Sudah sampai Ichigo, ayo!! Rukia menunggu kita," tukas Renji yang berada di depanku.

"Renji...apa aku bisa dimaafkan?" tanyaku pelan sambil menatap ke atas langit yang kembali menurunkan air matanya walau tidak sederas tadi.

* * *

**Terkadang aku berfikir seperti ini, **

"**Orang yang berdiri di tengah hujan benar-benar keren..."**

**Karena walau menangis sekalipun, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu.**

**Jadi tidak perlu menutupi kesedihan sampai harus dikhawatirkan orang lain kan?**

* * *

**~TBC~**

**

* * *

**

Pertama-tama Arigatou buat semua yang udah membaca bahkan mereview fic saia...

Hyaaa~ Hyaaa~ ini cerita sebenarnya nyambung gak sih sama chapter satu? =.=

Gimana? Tambah kacau? Makin lebay? Terlalu berbelit-belit? Makin gaje? Atau gimana? T.T

Yasudahlah, apa boleh buat, inilah yang bisa dipersembahkan author gaje ini untuk para readers, makanya **REVIEW~!! ***ujung-ujungnya minta review juga*

Wokeh!! Salam bleach dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya~

**Ayo Klik Ijo-ijonya!! ^^**


	3. Tsuyu no Memori, Arigatou Nakama

Summary : Aku pernah bertanya seperti ini, "Manusia yang mati akan dibimbing oleh Shinigami ke Soulsociety, kalau Shinigami mati dia akan kemana?", sekarang aku tahu jawabannya-HATI.

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Angst

Pairing : IchigoXRukia

* * *

A Fic for Nakama no Monogatari Challenge

**Bleach** **© Tite Kubo**

-

**AME**

**..Nichan Sorayuki`s Present..**

* * *

**Nyanyian Empat Musim © Nichan Sorayuki**

**-  
**

**Fuyu…**

Aku ingat nyanyian itu

Bernuansa salju, bermelodikan rindu

-

**Haru...**

Aku tahu nyanyian itu

Berlatarkan sakura, beriramakan tawa

-

**Natsu...**

Aku kenang nyanyian itu

Berawalkan hujan, bertemakan kehilangan

-

**Aki...**

Aku suka nyanyian itu

Tentang dirimu dan aku

-

* * *

Ichigo meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja belajarnya. Di atas nampan itu terdapat dua buah cangkir berisi coklat hangat yang asapnya masih mengepul ke udara. Ichigo meraih salah satu dari kedua cangkir itu, kemudian memberikannya pada Rukia yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiataannya dari tadi–katanya membuat sebuah boneka ajaib.

"Terima kasih Ichigo," Rukia menerima secangkir coklat hangat yang diberikan Ichigo padanya. Kemudian pelan-pelan dia meniupnya sebelum meminum coklat hangat itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Ichigo setelah meneguk coklat hangat miliknya sendiri.

"Enak!! Ini minuman apa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jangan kagum dengan hal sepele, ini cuma coklat," jawab Ichigo ketus. Rukia langsung cemberut begitu mendengar jawaban Ichigo itu, kemudian ia menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Ichigo.

"We... Apa pedulimu jeruk!?" ledek Rukia sambil menaruh cangkirnya di atas nampan tadi.

"Eh? Kau sedang membuat apa?" Ichigo sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ledekan Rukia, kedua matanya tertuju pada boneka yang dibuat Rukia.

"Ah... Ini boneka ajaib!!" jawab Rukia penuh semangat.

"Boneka ajaib?"

"Iya!! Ini bisa menangkal hujan lho, namanya..." Rukia mencoba mengingat-ingat nama boneka yang berbalut kain putih itu.

"Teruterubozu ya?" tebak Ichigo dengan wajah datar.

"Ah iya. Namanya teruterubozu!!" kata Rukia sambil memasang wajah polos.

"Tau dari mana kau tentang teruterubozu?" tanya Ichigo yang sekarang sudah duduk di samping Rukia.

"Inoue." Rukia tersenyum puas, dia memamerkan boneka buatannya itu kepada Ichigo.

"Nih, untukmu!!" katanya seraya menyerahkan teruterubozu itu kepada Ichigo. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya, membuat Rukia sedikit sebal dengan rekasi Ichigo itu.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Menyebalkan," Rukia membuang muka dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Habis ini tidak mirip teruterubozu, buatanmu jelek sekali Rukia, hahaha..."

"Jangan tertawa jeruk!!" bentak Rukia.

"Hei midget, lagipula aku tidak pernah memintamu membuatkan ini untukku kan?"

"Sudah bagus kubuatkan, ingat, kau pernah bilang kau benci hujan."

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

Ichigo mengenggam erat-erat teruterubozu pemberian Rukia itu di tangan kanannya. Sampai sekarang pun hujan masih menemani dirinya dan Renji.

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kosong pada batu nisan yang ada dihadapannya dan Renji. Kuchiki Rukia. Itulah nama yang terukir di batu nisan itu

"Maafkan aku Rukia," runtuk Ichigo dalam hati. Tangan kananya masih menggenggam dengan erat teruterubozu yang sengaja dibawanya itu. Matanya terpejam, mencoba menghayati dan merasakan guyuran air hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang seolah selalu mengingatkannya pada kesalahannya saat itu, ketidakberdayaannya, kebodohannya, kelemahannya dan ketidakbecusannya sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Rukia... Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Lihat!! Aku pakai gelang chappy pemberianmu lho," Renji berkata pada nisan bisu itu sambil memamerkan gelang chappy yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Eh sudah satu tahun lamanya sejak saat itu, apa kau masih saja pendek seperti dulu? Masihkah kau menjadi penggila kelinci? Hahaha... Kau gadis teraneh yang pernah kutemui," lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Renji...," gumam Ichigo lirih, tapi masih cukup bisa untuk didengar oleh Renji yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya pada Ichigo.

Ichigo cuma diam, saat ini semua yang ingin dikatakannya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan, "tidak," jawabnya singkat.

* * *

**~ Hanya ada satu takdir yang tidak bisa dirubah, KEMATIAN.**

**Itulah persamaan takdir setiap makhluk yang awalnya mempuyai nyawa ~**

* * *

**[Flashback – Winter War]**

Rukia memegang lengan kanannya yang berlumuran darah karena terkena tebasan zanpakutou milik Gin Ichimaru.

"Bagaimana rasanya Kuchiki? 'wadah' _hogyoku_ memang lemah ya?" seriangaian serigala kembali muncul di wajah mantan kapten itu.

"Uughh...," Rukia mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di lengan kanannya itu. Jangankan untuk membalas serangan Gin tadi, bahkan ia tak yakin masih bisa memegang zanpakutou dengan benar.

"Bagaimana Kuchiki, apa kau sudah siap untuk mati?" Gin memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap mengeluarkan serangan lanjutan, tapi suatu suara menghentikannya.

"Hentikan!! Jangan membuat takut gadis kecil yang manis ini," Aizen tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Rukia yang sedang berusaha berdiri.

"Aizen-sama!?" pekik Gin, masih dengan seriangai rubahnya.

"Cegah Byakuya, yang di sini biar aku yang urus," perintah Aizen begitu menyadari reiatsu Byakuya yang mulai mendekat ke arah mereka.

Gin mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara Aizen mendekati Rukia perlahan, masih dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya. Rukia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak ataupun menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kau takut ya Kuchiki?" Aizen mengangkat dagu Rukia dengan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum. Rukia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Aizen. Takut. Hanya itu yang ada di benaknya.

Kemudian, Aizen mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia, "anak yang manis," gumam Aizen, masih dengan wajah yang tenang dan tersenyum.

"Benar, cukup manis untuk dibunuh, iya kan Kuchiki?" Aizen mulai mencabut pedangnya saat menyadari bahwa Rukia mulai berontak.

'Lari Rukia!! Lari!!' teriak Rukia dalam hati.

Tapi percuma, saat ini dia tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk berlari, apalagi di bawah tekanan seperti ini. Yang bisa dia lakukan cuma mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya tadi.

"Seorang utsuwa(1) tidak seharusnya dibiarkan hidup," sekarang ekspresi Aizen yang tadinya datar berubah menjadi serius. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Rukia.

Rukia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Yang bisa dia lakukan cuma memejamkan matanya dan berteriak, "Ichigooo....!!!!" teriaknya sekeras mungkin, bersamaan dengan tebasan pedang Aizen yang melukai tubuh seseorang.

* * *

Darah segar mengalir deras dari pungung tangan kanan seorang laki-laki berambut oranye yang menahan serangan Aizen yang ditujukan Rukia tadi. Dengan cepat ia mengendong Rukia. Dibawanya gadis mungil itu menjauh dari Aizen, kemudian Ichigo menyandarkan tubuh lemah Rukia di pohon.

"Kau tak apa-apa Rukia?"

"I-Ichigo... Kau datang?"

"Kau yang memanggilku kan? Teriakanmu tadi benar-benar mirip cewek," keluh Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Astaga lenganmu terluka."

Ichigo mengangkat lengan Rukia dan merobek lengan baju shinigami Rukia. Kemudian ia gunakan kain sobekan itu untuk menutup bagian lengan Rukia yang terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Rukia cuma diam dan menunduk, kemudian dia meremas hakama milik Ichigo.

"Takut, aku takut...," ucapnya lirih dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

Ichigo menghela nafas. Tidak pernah ia melihat sahabatnya selemah ini. Dia mendekap tubuh Rukia, memeluknya dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan.

"Tak apa, tenang saja Rukia, aku akan melindungimu," Ichigo mencoba menenangkan Rukia. Dia terus mendekap tubuh Rukia, sampai suatu suara membuatnya melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Sudah cukup mesra-mesraannya Kurosaki," Aizen berjalan tenang ke arah Rukia dan Ichigo. Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dari Rukia, kemudian bersiap dan memasang kuda-kudanya.

Ichigo menghindari serangan Aizen dengan shunpo. Berkali-kali mereka adu pedang. Berkali-kali pula Ichigo terkena serangan dari Aizen, tetapi dia terus bangkit. Tubuhnya sudah penuh luka dan berlumuran darah. Wujud hollow ataupun bankai ternyata tidak cukup kuat untuk menerima serangan dari mantan kapten divisi lima itu.

* * *

Rukia masih terduduk lemah di tempat tadi dan menyaksikan pertarungan antara Ichigo dan Aizen. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat. Dia bukannya takut terluka atau mati, tapi lebih dari itu.

Rukia takut kehilangan. Dia tidak mau memori pahit tentang Kaien terulang lagi. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup dia kehilangan Kaien. Untuk kali ini, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Ichigo. Dia bukannya tidak percaya bahwa Ichigo pasti bisa mengalahkan Aizen, Rukia cuma tidak ingin ada yang terluka karena melindunginya.

"Kami-sama lindungi Ichigo," ucap Rukia lirih.

* * *

"Cuma segitukah kemampuanmu, Shinigami pengganti?" Aizen menawan leher Ichigo dengan zanpakutounya. Ichigo cuma diam, dengan cepat dia menjaga jarak dengan Aizen menggunakan shunpo. Ichigo memang berhasil menghindar, tapi karena itu pula dia jadi kehilangan jejak Aizen.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. Dimana kau brengsek!?" Ichigo mengatur nafasnya perlahan. Tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah sudah basah kuyup terguyur hujan. Bisa dibilang saat ini, Ichigo sudah mencapai batasnya.

* * *

Rukia memang hanya duduk dan melihat pertarungan yang berat sebelah itu. Tapi bukan berarti dia cuma pasrah dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Ichigo. Rukia memejamkan mata, mencoba berkonsentrasi dan mencari reiatsu Aizen yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Rukia untuk mengetahui di mana Aizen berada, dengan sigap Rukia bangkit dan berteriak sambil berlari, "Ichigo dibelakangmu...!!"

* * *

**~ Terkadang, ada sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada nyawa ~**

* * *

Terlambat. Tubuh itu sudah tergeletak lemah. Air hujan yang turun deras bercampur dengan darah segar yang keluar dari bagian perutnya.

Kedua bola mata coklat milik Ichigo membulat sempurna saat melihat tubuh Rukia yang tergeletak tak berdaya demi melindungi dirinya. Diraihnya tubuh Rukia tanpa memperdulikan Aizen yang juga sudah bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan lanjutannya.

"Rukiaaa....!!!" pekik Ichigo, bersamaan dengan tertahannya serangan Aizen oleh zanpakutou seseorang. Yamamoto Sou-taichou.

Yamamoto melirik Ichigo dan Rukia yang bersimbah darah dari sudut matanya. Kemudain ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah Aizen.

"Rukia, bertahanlah," suara Ichigo bergetar, dipeluknya erat tubuh Rukia yang bersimbah darah itu.

"I-Ichi..go..." Rukia membuka matanya perlahan, memanggil Ichigo pelan.

"Rukia?"

"I-Ichigo kau tak apa?" tanya Rukia pelan. Hati Ichigo seakan tertusuk duri mendegar pertanyaan Rukia itu.

"Diam!! Kau selalu saja mengkhawatirkanku, melindungiku. Saat terluka parah seperti ini pun, kau juga selalu begitu. Aku muak Rukia!!" Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjukannya ke tanah yang basah.

Rukia tersenyum lemah dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, mencoba meraih wajah Ichigo. Spontan Ichigo meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"I-Ichi-go...kau ingat pernah bertanya seperti ini, 'setelah mati shinigami akan pergi kemana', iya `kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Sepertinya...Uhuk...," ucapan Rukia terputus, darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ru-rukia!? Sudah jangan banyak bicara dulu!!" Ichigo tampak panik, bingung dengan apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan mengetahuinya," lanjut Rukia, darah masih mengalir deras dari bagian perutnya.

"Jangan bercanda bodoh!! Kau tak akan apa-apa, aku akan melindungimu," Ichigo mulai tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, air matanya jatuh bersama dengan air hujan yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dan Rukia.

"I-Ichigo...terima...kasih..."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang di dengar Ichigo dari mulut Rukia. Kata-kata yang sangat singkat untuk sebuah perpisahan yang abadi. Ichigo berteriak keras, berkali-kali ia meneriaki nama sahabatnya itu, berkali-kali pula ia meminta maaf kepada Rukia. Tapi... tubuh tak bernyawa itu cuma diam. Tanpa kata, tanpa suara.

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

**~ "Shinigami yang mati akan pergi kemana?" ****Suatu hari, pernah seorang shinigami pengganti bertanya hal seperti itu. Kini dia tahu jawabannya—Setiap HATI orang yang menyayangi shinigami itu. Abadi di sana. ~**

* * *

"Jeruk, sampai kapan kau mau terus berada di situ? Sudah waktunya kita pergi," Renji berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih berdiri mematung di depan nisan Rukia.

Ichigo mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku hakamanya, kemudian dia berjongkok dan membakar kertas itu di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia bangkit berjalan mengikuti Renji dari belakang.

"Yang kau bakar tadi itu kertas apa?" tanya Renji pada Ichigo.

"Bukan apa-apa, cuma sesuatu yang tidak tersampaikan sebagai seorang teman," jawab Ichigo sambil berjalan mendahului Renji.

"Kau tahu Ichigo, Rukia pasti senang punya teman seperti kita, hahaha...," Renji melepas tawanya sambil memandangi langit sore yang mulai cerah setelah hujan.

"Terbalik, justru kita yang lebih senang punya teman seperti dia," Ichigo tersenyum ke arah Renji.

"Ya, kau benar Ichigo...," Renji menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu Renji, ada sesuatu yang akan pernah hilang. Rukia bersama kita, di sini," Ichigo memegang dadanya dengan satu tangan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Renji masih tidak mengerti.

"Hati," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Hati?" Renji mengulangi perkataan Ichigo. Dia ikut meletakkan satu tangannya di dada.

"Begitulah... Ayo kita pulang Renji!!" ajak Ichigo sambil tersenyum dan berjalan santai meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

* * *

**~Sep****ucuk Surat Untuk Sahabat~**

-

**From Ichigo Kurosaki**

**For My Dear Friends, Rukia Kuchiki**

-

-

-

Rukia… Bagaimana kabarmu disana?

Apa kau merindukanku? Seperti aku merindukanmu saat ini

Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak saat itu...

-

Kau tahu, aku selalu merindukanmu suaramu

Sekarang, tidak ada lagi gadis Shinigami berisik yang menghuni lemariku

Tidak ada lagi, gadis pendek kasar yang selalu mengejekku semaunya

Tidak ada pula penggila chappy yang selalu heboh tentang hal-hal sepele seperti jus, minuman atu kue-kue

-

Rukia... Bagiku kau adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkanku

Seseorang yang telah mengubah total seluruh hidupku

Sahabat terbaik yang tidak bisa kulindungi

-

Kau tahu Rukia?

Kalau mengingat semua, membuatku ingin menangis

Pertemuan dan perpisahan saat itu, semua tersimpan rapi di kepalaku

-

Rukia... Kenapa kita terpisah jauh?

Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?

Walau aku yakin, akan tetap ada 'ikatan erat' di antara kita

Tapi... Itu semua tidak merubah apapun kan?

Kau tetap tidak ada di sini...

-

Rukia bisakah kita bertemu kembali?

Aku ingin melihat senyummu dan kehangatanmu yang dulu

Bagiku... Itulah hal berharga yang kuterima

Kehangatan dan kebahagiaan saat itu

Aku tidak ingin membuang yang manapun

-

Maaf karena tidak bisa melindungimu

Bagiku kau adalah teman yang sangat berharga

Teman yang sudah menjadi SAHABAT

-

Arigatou Rukia, Sayonara Nakama...

* * *

**:: OWARI ::**

**

* * *

  
**

**(1) Utsuwa** : Berarti wadah. Diambil dari manga Naruto *maklum authornya nggak kreatif*. Sebutan untuk Rukia, sebagai shinigami yang pernah menjadi media untuk tempat penyimpanan _hogyoku_. Aizen berniat membunuh 'wadah' itu, begitu ia mengetahui bahwa ternyata wadah dapat mempengaruhi cara kerja _hogyoku._

* * *

Selesai!! Ahaha~ gimana? Lebay ya? Sudahlah...

Pertama-tama, saia ucapkan ARIGATOU~ untuk semua yang sudah membaca, mereview dan memberitahukan letak kesalahan saia dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku cintaa kalian semua~ Muahh... Muahh...

Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian dan repiu yang terlantar bakal saia jawab lewat PM, wall, sms atau media apapun yang berguna untuk membalas-nya.. XD

Sekali lagi, makasih semua~ ^^

Salam Bleach~ ^o^

**REVIEW? Kenapa tidak!? Cepetan klik ijo-ijonya!!**


End file.
